Deadline
by mairavelia
Summary: Naruto yang terpaksa harus menyelesaikan novelnya karena telah mendekati deadline. Dan sepertinya ia melupakan 'sesuatu' yang penting sehingga membuat sang editor marah, Shounen-ai, S.N/N.S, AU, Special for Naruto's Birthday.


**A/N : **Terpaksa saya publish hari ini dikarenakan Senin besok UTS, hiksu T^T. Terinspirasi dari salah satu sensei saya, yang selalu bilang, "Hari ini ada PR, Deadline-nya besok ya!" dan itulah sumber ide fict ini.

Hmm, ini S.N atau N.S ya? Saya tidak tahu –buagh-, bagaimana menurut readers?  
>Ohya, otanjoubi omedetou, Naruto! Longlast and keep romantic with Sasuke ;DD<p>

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A NARUTO FANFICTION**

**~Special For Uzumaki Naruto's Birthday~**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Deadline**

**© Maira Kanzaki**

**Warn(s) : Short fic, OOC, AU, Sho-ai, typo(s), Bahasa Tidak Baku, dll.**

**Happy Birthday Naruto!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Jam yang berbentuk Big Ben versi mini mulai berdentang sebelas kali. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Dimana rata-rata orang-orang sudah terbuai dalam mimpi mereka masing-masing, mengingat esok hari adalah hari Senin, hari mengawali padatnya aktivitas selama sepekan.

Namun sepertinya keterangan diatas tidak terpengaruh pada sebagian orang, salah satunya adalah seorang pria muda berumur 22 tahun yang berprofesi sebagai penulis novel remaja dan anak-anak, yang kini sedang duduk manis di depan meja kerjanya. Laptop hitam terletak manis diatasnya. Jemari kecoklatan sang pemuda bergerak dengan cepat mengetik huruf demi huruf, paragraf demi paragraf alur cerita yang dibuatnya.

Uzumaki Naruto—nama pria itu-entah sudah ke berapa kali ia komat-kamit tidak jelas ketika sedang mengetik novelnya. Inti dari 'komat-kamit'-nya adalah—ia sedang mengutuk, mengatai, -atau apalah namanya—seseorang.

Editornya.

Kekasihnya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha brengsek itu—menurutnya—telah menetapkan jadwal deadline novel yang sedang diketiknya menjadi esok hari. Atau lebih tepatnya, satu jam lagi.

Tidakkah dia tahu? Naruto yang kini baru memasuki semester ketiganya di jurusan sastra mempunyai tugas yang sangat tidak bisa dibilang sedikit? Tidakkah dia tahu, bahwa Naruto juga harus mengatur waktu untuk kuliah, mengetik dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah karena ia tinggal sendiri?

Dan Naruto masih ingat betul, tempo hari Sasuke bilang bahwa deadline novel terbarunya sekitar lima hari lagi. Lalu sekarang? Seenak rambut anehnya, pemuda yang berusia sebaya dengannya menelponnya tiga jam lalu dan berkata ; "Deadline-mu jam 12 malam nanti, cepat selesaikan sekarang karena aku tidak menerima uluran waktu," dan KLIK! Sambungan terputus, bahkan sebelum Naruto sempat membantah.

Naruto bersumpah demi ramen miso kesukaannya, bahwa ia akan memutuskan Sasuke ketika novelnya ini selesai.

.

.

Secangkir moccachino yang dibuatnya tersisa setengah, namun ternyata tidak cukup mempan untuk mengusir kantuknya.

Naruto kini sedang berusaha keras menahan kantuk. Matanya menyipit sehingga membuat kacamata birunya sedikit melorot.

"Sasuke brengsek! Dia pikir aku tidak lelah apa?" itulah kira-kira inti dari rutukkan tidak jelas Naruto. Meski ia mengantuk, ia juga harus konsentrasi terhadap ketikkannya, untuk mencegah timbulnya kata-kata yang salah.

"Argh!" Naruto mengerang frustasi ketika telinganya mendengar dentangan jam, yang menunjukkan pukul 00:00, waktu deadline-nya. Sedangkan Naruto masih harus menyelesaikan satu bab lagi, yang berisi epilog.

Namun detik kemudian Naruto menghela nafas lega. Diliriknya handphone hitam beraksen oranye miliknya, yang diletakkan tidak jauh dari laptop. Handphonenya sudah di non-aktifkan, sehingga kemungkinan telfon atau SMS dari Sasuke tidak akan masuk.

Cekrek!

"Naruto, sudah selesai?"

Naruto hampir saja menjedukkan kepalanya di meja ketika ia mendengar suara Sasuke setelah suara pintu apartemennya yang dibuka. Ia lupa kalau Sasuke mempunyai kunci duplikat apartemen tempat tinggalnya. Sehingga dengan mudah si Bungsu Uchiha itu dapat kesini sesuka hatinya.

"Sasuke..." desis Naruto, menampakkan ketidaksukaannya, "Tunggulah sebentar, ada yang harus ku edit sedikit."

Sasuke menduduki kursi yang ada di sebelah Naruto. Tangannya terlipat di dada dan kakinya disilangkan, menimbulkan kesan angkuh bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. "Kau tahu betul apa itu pekerjaan seorang editor. Yaitu mengedit. Mengedit karya tulismu adalah pekerjaanku, yang ku yakin takkan mungkin kau lakukan. Jangan mencari alasan klise seperti itu, bilang saja kalau belum selesai," ujarnya dengan nada sinis.

Naruto semakin menyipitkan matanya, membuat kantung hitam yang melingkar dimatanya semakin kentara, "Kalau sudah tahu jawabannya, kenapa masih datang kesini? Aku sangat lelah tahu!" bentaknya.

"Hn, akan kutunggu sampai kau selesai," ujar Sasuke yang kini mengeluarkan iPod miliknya, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan membunuh dari sang kekasih.

Menit demi menit berlalu, Naruto akhirnya menyelesaikan pekerjaan terkutuk itu. Dia tidak membenci pekerjaannya sebagai penulis, sebaliknya malah. Namun kali ini ia benar-benar lelah. Ia baru saja pulang jam sembilan malam sehabis kuliah dan langsung di'tugaskan' Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan novelnya.

"Udah selesai tuh!" ujar Naruto kesal, membuat Sasuke melepas earphone di telinganya dan melirik kearah laptop Naruto.

"Hn, kapan-kapan saja aku mengeditnya. Masih ada waktu sekitar 4 hari lagi."

Bunyi 'twitch' kecil terdengar, tanda bahwa urat kesabaran Naruto putus. Ia bangkit dari kursi dan telunjuknya mengarah ke Sasuke, "KAU BILANG DEADLINE-NYA HARI INI!" teriaknya keras. "KAU BOHONG!"

"Memang," ujar Sasuke santai, tangannya kini membolak-balikkan salah satu majalah otomotif milik Naruto.

"Hhhh.." Naruto menghela nafas, meredakan amarah. Kemudian ia terduduk lemas diatas kursinya, "Kenapa?"

Walaupun pertanyaan Naruto menggantung, Sasuke paham betul apa maksud Naruto. Lalu ia bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan kearah Naruto. Setelah itu, ia sedikit menunduk untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Naruto, "Ini demi kebaikanmu."

Naruto tidak menjawab, namun sebelah alisnya terangkat, sebagai ganti pertanyaan 'Maksudmu?'

"Lihat dirimu," kemudian Sasuke menunjuk kearah mata Naruto. "Aku tahu akhir-akhir ini kau sangat banyak tugas, sampai kau hanya tidur 3 jam sehari dan menyebabkan kantung hitam di matamu, kau jadi semakin jelek."

Hening sesaat.

"Jadi..?" rupanya Naruto belum menangkap maksud Sasuke.

"Hhhh..." kini giliran Sasuke yang menghela nafas. Kadang ia bingung, kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta terhadap pemuda berisik-bodoh seperti Naruto. "Aku sengaja bilang padamu kalau deadline novelmu hari ini agar kau bisa istirahat. Lagipula besok kau sedang libur kuliah 'kan?"

Naruto terdiam, tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Kemudian yang dilakukannya adalah menerjang Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"Kau baik sekali, 'Suke~"

Sasuke terdiam agak lama, sedang berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Sama-sama, Dobe." Jawabnya datar. Tidak sejalan dengan pipi porselennya yang diam-diam memerah.

"Hehehe, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu?"

"Pertama, lepaskan pelukanmu. Aku sesak."

"Oh, maaf," Naruto reflek melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke, memberi sang Uchiha kesempatan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Setelah dirasanya oksigen ditubuhnya stabil, Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Naruto, "Naruto..." panggilnya pelan.

"Ya?" jawab Naruto agak takut. Takut Sasuke menggeplaknya karena tadi ia memeluknya terlalu keras.

"..." Sasuke diam tidak menjawab, namun matanya masih intens menatap Naruto, "Kau lupa?"

"Lupa apanya?" Naruto balik bertanya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Harusnya ia sudah menduga kalau Naruto akan menjawab seperti ini. Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah sang kekasih, dan mengecup pipi Naruto, lama.

Naruto, hanya diam dengan mata yang membelalak lebar. Detik kemudian, dirasakannya bibir dingin Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya lembut penuh perasaan. Naruto membalas ciuman itu, dan memeluk pinggang Sasuke.

Kemudian Sasuke melepas ciuman mereka, namun bibirnya bergerak mendekati telinga Naruto.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, idiot."

Hening.

"H-haaaa?" reflek, Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan agak kasar, lalu ia menatap Sasuke dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Memangnya hari ini aku ulang tahun?"

'Tuhkan,' batin Sasuke, kemudian telunjuknya menunjuk kalender yang berada di dinding, "Lihat, harinya," ia menunjuk hari 'Senin', "dan lihat tanggalnya," Sasuke mengarahkan telunjuknya, menyentuh nomor '10', "tentunya kau ingat kalau ini bulan Oktober 'kan?"

"Astaga!" seru Naruto seraya menjambak pelan rambutnya, "Ku kira masih besok atau lusa!"

"Kau bahkan menjadi pelupa sekarang, karena kau terlalu lelah akhir-akhir ini, dasar ceroboh," ujar Sasuke sinis.

Bukannya marah, Naruto malah nyengir, "Hehehehe..."

"Hn?" Sasuke bingung.

"Terimakasih ya, Sasuke. Kau mau membantuku 'menambah' waktu istirahatku," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"No problem," mau tidak mau, Sasuke ikut tersenyum –walau tipis—melihat Naruto. "Oh, kadonya nanti saja ya, masih ada dirumah."

Dan tanpa di duga, Naruto menggeleng lemah, "Sekarang pun kau sudah memberiku kado, Sasuke."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau begitu perhatian padaku, bahkan kau 'memberikan' waktu istirahat yang akhir-akhir ini ku butuhkan. Itu sudah sangat cukup," jawab Naruto. Hilang sudah semua niatnya untuk mengakhiri hubungan dengan pria yang dicintainya ini.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Sekarang masuk kamar dan tidurlah. Persiapkan dirimu untuk hujan kado esok hari."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, brengsek!" ujar Naruto kesal. Kemudian ia bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan agak tertatih kearah pintu kamar. Sungguh, ia sudah hampir tidak tahan akan kantuk yang menyerangnya, bahkan ia lupa bahwa masih ada Sasuke yang mengekornya di belakang.

Setelah membuka pintu kamar –tanpa menutupnya-, Naruto segera menghempaskan diri diatas kasur empuknya. Ia baru sadar kalau kasurnya ini begitu nyaman dan hangat, dan dengan mudah membuatnya terbuai dalam mimpi.

Namun sebelum ia sepenuhnya terlelap, Naruto dikejutkan dengan suara derik disampingnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke tengah merebahkan diri disampingnya, masih lengkap dengan kemeja putih yang tadi dipakainya.

"Teme? Kau sedang apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke malas.

"Huh? Kau mau tidur disini?"

"Tidak boleh?"

"Hehehe," Naruto tertawa pelan sambil membalikkan badannya, menghadap Sasuke. Tangannya kecoklatannya membingkai wajah tampan Sasuke, "Anything for you."

"Really?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hu-um," gumam Naruto tidak jelas, rasa kantuknya menyerang dengan hebat. "...sumi, 'Suke."

Sasuke tersenyum tulus, kemudian ia mengelus kepala Naruto pelan.

"Have a nice dream, my lovely-idiot."

**.**

**FIN**

**.**


End file.
